


Vulnerable

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Long Hair, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Rukia keeps meaning to give him a stronger hair tie.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 15





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Rukia huffs and pulls  _ another  _ long hair from her pajama pants. Nothing's sacred anymore. Even her beloved Chappy's being attacked by her partner’s hair. Renji’s too exhausted to apologize, mumbling something as he hauls the comforter up and over his head. 

“You need something stronger. Either I wake up sneezing or I wake up choking and spitting hair from my mouth.” She dives beneath the comforter, ignoring his infuriated grumbling. “Can you breathe under here?” 

Irritation aside, she can’t ignore his beauty. Renji’s rarely vulnerable, and yet he’s watching her, hair across his face and reaching for her. 

She’ll wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Bleach in forever? Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
